Runaway
by Blau
Summary: What if when Mr and Mrs Curtis died, Pony wasn’t able to handle the pain and ran away? What if, three years later, he comes back to Tulsa? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Runaway

Author: Blau Rhapsody (duh)

Dedication: Ne, Chip-ani! ♥♥♥

Summary: A/U. What if when Mr and Mrs Curtis died, Pony wasn't able to handle the pain, and ran away? What if,three years later, he comes back to Tulsa?

Notes: Unbeta-ed.

---

Three years ago - Curtis Residence

Fourteen-year-old Darry Curtis sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He sat in the kitchen chair, a glass of chocolate milk in front of him. He had yet to touch it. An eleven-year-old Sodapop Curtis, sat across from him, swinging his short legs half-heartedly. Not because he had pent-up energy, but because he needed to do something relatively normal.

Because nothing would ever be normal again.

"Someone's going to have to tell Pony," Soda said softly, his hands wrapped around his own cup of chocolate milk. Darry sighed again, never ceasing to rub his forehead.

"I know. Listen, we'll tell him when he gets home from school, alright?" Darry said softly, resisting the urge to sigh again. Soda nodded, looking down at his milk. Silence fell over the kitchen like a blanket of snow.

Wasn't it odd, Darry mused, that one day he was an average fourteen-year-old, a little luckier than most, but nevertheless a normal teenager, and then the next day feel like he was thirty. Everything he was used to, suddenly gone, torn away from him. When the day before he only had to worry about getting his homework in, he now had to worry about what to do with his two kid brothers. Had to worry about the future, which was so uncertain right now he felt like curling up in his bed and crying.

He couldn't, of course. Ponyboy was due home any second now, and besides, Darry had to remain strong from his brothers.

The sound of the door opening startled Darry out of his thoughts, and he let his hand drop onto the table and looked at Soda, who was looking at him with wide-eyes.

Sodapop had been handling the whole situation relatively well. He hadn't gone into a fit of rage and destroyed half the house. He hadn't yelled or screamed or done anything dramatic. He had just looked at Darry with wide eyes when he told him, and then put his face in his hands and sobbed.

But Ponyboy…The poor kid was only eight, and still depended on his mother, just like any other eight-year-old.

"Darry? Soda? What's going on?" Pony asked in his soft voice. Soda looked up, and the sound of the chair scraping back and Soda was hugging his younger brother, sobbing. Ponyboy looked a little startled, his grey-green eyes silently asking Darry what was going on.

"They're gone, Ponyboy. They're gone…" Soda cried out, and Pony's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Gone?" he echoed, "Whose gone?"

"Mom and Dad, Pony. That's who," Darry said from his chair. Ponyboy smiled, relief evident in his face.

"Oh. Where'd they go? The store? Is it their anniversary?" the eight-year-old asked, pronouncing anniversary "ann-a-vor-sorry."

Darry felt tears prick up in his eyes. The tears he had been unable to shed when he had found out, finally coming, and because his brother had pronounced 'anniversary' in such an innocent way.

"No, they're gone…They're dead, Pony, they're dead," Darry said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek, followed by another, and another, until a river of tears fell, and Darry was unable to stop it. Pony's eyes widened, the relief disappearing from his face, and he pushed away from Soda.

"No…you're lying. They've gone to the store, I know they did!" Pony exclaimed, backing away from his brothers.

"No, kid, they're dead," Soda said, tears still falling. Ponyboy shook his head.

"Stop it!" Pony yelled. "Stop teasing me! I'm going to tell Mom and Dad!"

Darry got up from his chair then, walking over to the redheaded boy. Ponyboy trembled, before spinning around and running out the door. Darry sighed again, and Soda walked over to him, reaching up and clinging to the black shirt Darry was wearing.

"He'll come back, Darry. Just…give him some time, okay?" Soda asked, blinking up at his brother through his hay-coloured bangs. Darry nodded, wrapping an arm around Soda's shoulder.

Ponyboy never returned.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: Runaway

Author: Blau Rhapsody

Dedication: Chip-ani and Matt-ani.

Summary: A/U. What if when Mr and Mrs Curtis died, Pony wasn't able to handle the pain, and ran away? What if, three years later, he comes back to Tulsa?

Notes: You flame? You don't get anymore story.

__

Present day Tulsa - High School

Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews was unique. Not in the "look-at-me-I'm-drop-dead-movie-star-gorgeous!" way like Sodapop Curtis was, but in a "yeah-I'm-eighteen-and-a-half-and-still-a-junior-want-to-see-my-switchblade?" way. Keith was a simple person, however. At first, he may seem complex, but he really wasn't. He had to add his two-bits worth in, and that's how he got his nickname, which was so commonly used people forgot his name was Keith. Life was a joke to him; he smarted off to cops because he was so funny he felt the need to brighten their lives. He liked fights, blondes, and school, although no one knew the reason for the last one. Keith wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch. Nevertheless, he still went, although it was probably for kicks and giggles rather than the actual knowledge.

Whether he was actually serious about school, or just in it for kicks, the world may never know, but to the Curtis family, which currently consisted of twenty-year-old Darrel and sixteen-going-on-seventeen Sodapop, they would be grateful that he did.

The week had started off relatively normal. Two-Bit awoke Monday morning to a hangover, which was really to be expected, seeing as how he had partied until two in the morning, drank a nauseating amount of alcohol, and made out with a blonde who he wasn't entirely sure was a female. Moaning and groaning did no good, because there was no Ponyboy, the missing third and last member of the Curtis family, to take care of him, and Darry and Soda were less than sympathetic when he had a hangover, so after getting off the couch and stumbling into the kitchen, Two-Bit proceeded to attempt to eat some chocolate cake without throwing up. After he did that, he bade farewell to all who was in the house at the current time and headed off to school.

Making his way through the halls to his locker, Two-Bit said a hello to fellow greasers, and cheerfully insulted Socs. Eventually he got to his locker, and as he entered the lock combination he cheerfully whistled the song that Mickey Mouse whistled in _Steamboat Willy_. As he took out the books needed for his next classes, he blinked when he saw a redheaded boy trying to open the locker next to his. Cocking an eyebrow in a way only he could pull off, Two-Bit slowly closed his locker and watched the teenager. The previous owner of the locker had moved to Minnesota, from what Two-Bit had heard. So who was this kid? He didn't look old enough to be in high school - couldn't be a day older than thirteen, Two-Bit mused.

He continued to watch the redhead attempt to open the locker quietly, clearly amused. The teenager cussed quietly, jerking on the lock angrily, and Two-Bit chuckled. The boy spun his head towards Two-Bit so fast that were it not so noisy in the hall, Two-Bit was pretty sure he could've heard the kid's neck crick in protest. The kid's eyes widened, and he quickly turned back to his locker. Two-Bit grinned; the kid was embarrassed.

"Need some help, kid?" he asked, and the boy moved aside silently, his head still bowed. Two-Bit moved in front of the kid's locker, and his grin widened.

"What's your locker combination?" he asked, trying to keep his amusement hidden, as the redhead was clearly uncomfortable.

The boy looked like he wasn't going to answer, and then he quietly said, "1-8-20."

Two-Bit entered the numbers into the locker, and opened the locker. The boy blushed a brighter red, his head still bowed, and mumbled a quiet thanks, waiting for Two-Bit to leave. Two-Bit, however, decided that this kid amused him, and moved out of the way, but did not leave. The boy looked even more uncomfortable, but took out his schoolbooks from his bag and put them in the locker. As he did this, Two-Bit looked at the boy.

He didn't seem like a greaser, not did he look like a Soc. He wore a black tee-shirt that hung loosely on his thin frame, and jeans that were a little baggy on him, along with the shoes everyone was wearing. His hair was long enough that it could be messy and his bangs could cover half his face, but short enough that it didn't quite reach his chin. It wasn't greased or anything, and yet it just didn't seem like the kind of hair a Soc would wear.

It was when the locker shut and the boy was looking at him through his bangs that Two-Bit realized he was staring. But…he squinted his eyes. The kid looked familiar. If only he could see the eyes, then he would know…He lifted his arm, making to move the kid's bangs away, but the boy got a deer-in-the-headlight look, and quickly ran away. The bell rang, indicating that students had five minutes to get to their classes, and Two-Bit laughed. It would be no use going after the kid (Glory, he was fast!) - already he was out of sight, and it seemed a bit of a waste to go after the kid when Two-Bit could just wait for him after school. Their lockers were right next to each other, after all.

The day passed without incident. Or, to be more correct, seemed to go without incident, as Two-Bit slept through most of his classes. At lunch, he had stopped at his locker, but it seemed that the mysterious boy had already gotten his stuff, or was waiting for Two-Bit to leave, because after five minutes of waiting with fruitless results, Two-Bit had gone to eat. At the end of the day, however, Two-Bit's luck changed.

Since his last class was only around the corner, he was the first one to his locker. He opened his locker quickly, putting away the appropriate books and keeping the ones needed for homework and putting them in his bag, before shutting the locker and waiting for the boy to appear.

After waiting five minutes, the boy did appear, and when he spotted Two-Bit he paled and looked like he very much wanted to walk in the other direction. Clearly reluctant, the boy walked over, not even looking at Two-Bit as he focused all his attention on opening his locker.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Two-Bit asked as he leaned against his locker, grinning. The boy bit his lip as he moved the dial to the number he needed, but said nothing. "You avoidin' me or something? Didn't see you at lunch."

Finally getting the last number in, the boy opened his locker successfully, relief evident on his face. He put his books away and shut the locker, looking at Two-Bit suspiciously.

"I'm in ninth grade, so 'course we wouldn't see each other at lunch," he said slowly. Two-Bit laughed.

"Ninth grade? You kiddin' me? You don't seem older than thirteen!" he teased, and the redhead blushed.

"I'm fourteen! I got upped a grade when I was eleven!" the boy snapped, annoyed. Two-Bit rose an eyebrow. Eleven? That was when Ponyboy skipped a grade, wasn't it? Come to think of it…these two looked an awful lot alike.

"Say…what's your name, kid?" Two-Bit asked. The boy looked at him for a long moment, before running off.

After dropping his stuff off at home, Two-Bit went straight to the Curtis' house. Sodapop was in the shower, and Darry was sitting at the table eating a slice of chocolate cake, reading the newspaper. When Two-Bit plopped down in the chair across from Darry, Darry looked up at Two-Bit.

"Hey Two-Bit," he greeted, and Two-Bit nodded, grinning. Setting his fork down and leaning back, Darry sighed.

"Got something on your mind?" Darry asked, knowing that whenever Two-Bit entered the house quietly, he was either too tired to make much noise, or he had something on his mind. And since Two-Bit had slept all day, it was the latter.

"Hm? Not really. Just there's a new kid at school. His lockers next to mine. A ninth grader, he said," Two-Bit said, his elbows on the table and fingers intertwined, his chin on his hands. Darry rose an eyebrow.

"And?"

"The kid had red hair. The kid ran off when I asked 'im his name," Two-Bit said.

"And the point of this story is…?"

"Well, I was thinking, wouldn't Pony be in ninth grade?" Two-Bit asked, and Darry stared at him.

"You find out that kid's name, you hear?" Darry said at last, and Two-Bit grinned and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Runaway

Author: Blau Rhapsody

Dedication: Sashataco! XD

Summary: A/U. What if when Mr and Mrs Curtis died, Pony wasn't able to handle the pain, and ran away? What if, three years later, he comes back to Tulsa?

Disclaimer: _The Outsiders_ does not belong to me. The characters belong to S.E. Hinton. I am merely borrowing them. No money is being made off of this - it is written for entertainment purposes only.

Notes: Unbeta-ed.

A/N: Got some questions for you all. Is this being updated regularly enough, or is it taking too long compared to some other people you have on your Author Alert? Also, would you like me to add an author's note, or should I just do it when I have something important to share/ask?

Johnny Cade was the kind of person who had a hard time trusting people. Like a puppy that was kicked too many times, he was wary of anyone who tried to help him. He was wary of everyone, actually. His father beat him, and his mother yelled at him, and so he didn't spend a lot of time at home. And because he didn't spend time at home, he usually slept in a lot. And because he slept in a lot, he got beat up by some Socs one night. Now he didn't trust anyone, adults or Socs or fellow greasers.

He did, however, trust his friends. Two-Bit Matthews, Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, and the Curtis', which now consisted of Darry and Sodapop. When Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis were alive, he trusted them too. But they were dead now, so why trust a dead person? And as for Ponyboy Curtis…

Well. Johnny wasn't sure what to think of Pony anymore. Pony had been his closest friend, the one he could open up to. It didn't matter that Pony was two years younger than him. Age wasn't anything but anything but a number to them. They got along fine. Both were quiet, although it was because Johnny just didn't like talking and Pony had his head in the clouds too much. But, that was then. Now…

Supposedly Two-Bit had found Ponyboy. Although Two-Bit wasn't sure, because the kid hadn't given his name. But when Two-Bit told Darry, Darry told the rest of the gang. And now Johnny was going to school full time in hopes of seeing the supposed-Ponyboy, because Darry had asked him. Johnny didn't mind. He'd do anything for the Curtis'. And if he could see Ponyboy again…

That'd be swell. Real swell.

But because Johnny was a quiet boy, ninth graders were understandably shocked when he would come and ask if they knew the new kid. The ones Johnny had asked hadn't known him personally, but some of them shared a class or two with him. None of them knew his name though.

Johnny was a little disappointed, but he didn't let this get to him. Darry and Soda were counting on him, and Johnny would be so happy if he could find Pony for them.

And so a week after Two-Bit had met the new kid, Johnny found himself walking the halls of the school, his shoulders slouched and hands in his jeans pockets. He wasn't trying to look like a hood, but having walked this way for so long, Johnny wasn't entirely sure how to walk any other way.

"You comin' to track practice, Ponyboy?"

Johnny looked up in surprise, his neck whipping up so fast it cricked. Did his ears deceive him…? Pushing past a group of cheerleaders, Johnny watched as a taller, black-haired boy put his books into his locker. The tall guy was definitely a Soc. No mistaking it.

"Naw. Got a lotta homework."

Johnny looked at the owner of the voice, and his eyes widened. This boy was the one Two-Bit described. Red hair that went to about his chin, fairly short compared to his tall friend. A large sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and baggy jeans. Not a Soc, but not a Greaser either.

And if the Soc had really called this kid Ponyboy…

It was time to do some stalking.

The taller kid shut his locker and grinned down at the redhead.

"I'll tell Coach you want to wait until your completely healthy then?"

"Yeah. Thanks Randy," the redhead grinned back. Randy turned and walked away, and the redhead turned in the opposite direction, walking towards Johnny. Johnny quickly hid, but the boy walked right past him. Johnny followed, moving quietly. He may not be good at much, but Johnny was definitely good at being quiet.

Johnny followed the kid out of the school, and they turned and crossed a couple of streets before Johnny realized where they were heading.

The movie theatre. Ponyboy used to come here all the time.

Deciding if he was going to move, he might as well do it now, Johnny quickened his pace and soon caught up to the redhead.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny said softly. The boy stopped and turned, letting Johnny see the kid's eyes..

He had greenish-grey eyes. There was no doubt about it. This was Ponyboy Curtis.

"Who are you?" Pony asked, taking a step back. "How do you know my name?"

Johnny blinked. Did Ponyboy really forget about him?

"C'mon, Pony! You know who I am!" Johnny exclaimed, gesturing with his hands.

Pony blinked, his brow furrowing. "You sure? You're not confusin' me with someone else, are you?" he asked slowly, tilting his head. "I guess you do look kinda familiar though…"

"Its me! Johnny Cade!" At this, Pony's eyes widened, if possible, more.

"Johnny? Wha…What happened to your face?"

Johnny looked at the sidewalk, all his previous courage gone. Of course Pony wouldn't recognize him. Johnny had grown his hair longer, and with the scar on his cheek…

Deciding to keep away from that subject, Johnny said quickly, "Nevermind about that, Pony! Where've you been? Darry and Soda've been awful worried about you."

This time Ponyboy looked down, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked up, glaring at Johnny.

"You don't tell them you saw me, you hear? Just…just leave me alone!" Pony exclaimed, and with that spun around and ran.

And Johnny wondered if Ponyboy was the track's star runner. Glory, that kid could run. Already he was out of sight…

He had to tell Darry and Soda though. He didn't care if Ponyboy got mad at him, it was for his own good! Darry and Soda had been a mess ever since Pony had left. They said they were fine, but Johnny noticed they never ate chocolate cake or chocolate milk anymore. Soda wasn't as cheerful, and Darry didn't seem like Superman anymore.

"Johnnycake?"

Johnny looked up in alarm, realizing he had been standing in front of the Curtis' door. He blushed, and Soda grinned, but it was only a shadow of his former grin.

"Soda…I…" Johnny said softly, Ponyboy's voice echoing in his head. Soda blinked.

"I…"

"What is it, Johnny?" Darry said, standing slightly behind Soda. Oh glory, this was going to be…

What? This was what Johnny had wanted to do. He wanted to help Darry and Soda find Ponyboy, so that everything would return to normal.

"Johnny?" Soda asked, tapping Johnny lightly on the head.

"I found Ponyboy!" Johnny blurted out. Soda's grin disappeared, his expression turning into one of shock. Darry's eyes had widened, but otherwise his face was emotionless.

"You sure, Johnny?" Darry asked slowly.

"Yeah. I'm positive, Dar'," Johnny said. Darry inhaled deeply, and Soda rose a shaky hand to his forehead.

"I need a smoke…"


	4. Chapter 4

Dedication: Mah Scooby! ♥♥♥

Warning: OOC-ness. But this is A/U, so what did you expect?

Notes: This chapter kind of sucks. So don't flame me about Operation: Kidnap Pony. Okay? Its mah birthday. I don't need that.

As always, this is un-betaed.

Dallas Winston was often described as a boy would break a girl's heart and a boy's nose. He was like the wind, always up to no good. There one moment, gone the next. A man of mystery, one who no one could figure out. That didn't mean people didn't try. They did, but they often failed. Dally didn't let anyone close to him, and those that did manage to wiggle their way into his head he protected with his life.

He acted tough, but deep down he was a good guy. Although one had to look _very_ deep. Dally had friends, of course, although he had more acquaintances. But the friends he did have, he would probably have for life. Darry and Sodapop Curtis, Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle, and Johnny Cade. And like all the others, he wasn't too sure what to think of Ponyboy. Were it anyone else, Dally would've hated the kid. But it was the Curtis' kid brother, so that was a bit of a problem. Should Dally see Pony again, he didn't know if he would beat the kid senseless or yell at him for worrying his brothers like that.

Pony was always on their minds, although more so now that they had actually found him. Ponyboy…such a quiet kid, who caused so much trouble. He was definitely a mystery to them. Missing for three years, and then all of a sudden appears. And from what they could tell, Pony had never left Tulsa.

So when Two-Bit told Darry that he had supposedly found Pony, and Darry in turn told Johnny, who had found Pony, Darry had came to him to bring Pony back. Darry had said in case Pony tried to run, Dally would be able to catch him. Dally knew the truth though - Darry and Soda could easily catch Ponyboy. They just wanted him to go get Pony so they didn't look like the bad guys.

The light changed colours and Dally crossed the street, walking a ways behind a certain red-haired boy. Pony seemed to know he was being followed, because once he crossed he began walking a little quicker. Which in turn made Dally move quicker. Their game of cat-and-mouse continued for a while, but as Pony reached the Greaser borders, Dally made his move. Sprinting, he half-tackled Pony, wrapping his arms around the boy. Pony struggled, although it was fruitless, since his arms were pinned to his sides. Manoeuvring so Dally was able to still pin down Ponyboy's arms and cover his mouth, Dally grunted a bit.

"You best keep your mouth shut, kid. I ain't letting go. Darry 'n' Soda are waitin' for you," Dally growled. Ponyboy stiffened, turning his head so he was able to look at Dally. His eyes were wide, pleading Dally to let him go, although they both knew it wasn't going to happen. Resigning to his fate, Pony bowed his head, glaring at his shoes. Dally momentarily let go of Ponyboy, holding the redhead's wrist instead. The walk back to the Curtis' home was in silence, both not wanting to say anything. Neither was the other's favourite person in the world, so what could one say to them?

And then, before they knew it, they were there. And it was so ironic that it was sunny out, when everyone felt so…not. Darry stood in the doorway, and through the window Dally could see Soda and Johnny. Judging from the sounds of yelling, it appeared as though Two-Bit and Steve were also over. Glancing over at Pony, Dally rose an eyebrow. The kid was…trembling? Yes…Pony's eyes were downcast, his hair hiding his face, making it so it was impossible to tell whether Pony was really ticked or really upset. Looking back at Darry, Dally let go of Ponyboy's wrist. Slowly Darry walked down the steps, his eyes never leaving Ponyboy's face.

"Ponyboy…?" Darry whispered, now standing in front of his brother. Pony gave a shuddering breath, his trembling increasing. A blur of movement, and Darry was hugging Pony. If it was anyone else, it would have been funny. A tall, muscled guy hugging a skinny kid three-fourths his height. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Dally looked back up at the house, jumping aside when another blur appeared, attaching itself to Dally and Pony.

Of course Darry and Soda wouldn't have been able to catch Ponyboy, Dally thought dryly. Steve and Two-Bit now stood outside on the steps, Johnny standing in the doorway. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow, silently asking if that was really Ponyboy. Dally nodded, and Two-Bit murmured something to Steve.

"Ponyboy…where've you been, buddy?" Soda asked, his voice shaking. Although Pony was barely visible, Dally could see he was still trembling. "Glory, Pon'! I missed you!"

That seemed to do it. Deep, heart-wrenching wails erupted from Ponyboy, and he clung onto his brothers for all he was worth. Feeling unsettled, Dally slowly walked to where the others were standing.

"Thought he was going to run when Dar' walked towards him," Two-Bit said softly, watching the brothers. Steve snorted, flicking a piece of hair away from his eyes.

"Stupid kid probably was going to."

"Pony wouldn't do that. He missed Darry and Soda," Johnny murmured quietly, and Dally turned to look at him. Johnny blushed a little, finding sudden interest in his shoes. "That's why he came with you, ya dig? He probably wanted to come back all along, but was too embarrassed."

"Well, he's back now. I doubt Darry is going to let Pony outta his sight," Two-Bit said, grinning. Steve snorted again, but remained silent.

Notes no one cares about: Whew! I did it! Chapter four is DONE! Ugh. That was way too hard to write. Anyone notice how short this is? Normally I aim for three pages on my WMP (I use size ten font), but…ugh. This is two-and-a-half. I am so ashamed. Forgive me!

But wow. Forty-one reviews for three chapters. I'm honoured, I seriously am. Thanks so much, guys!

So! Today (August 20th) is my birthday! I suppose I could have written it today (technically I did, since I started at twelve…), but. I can't write during the day. And I think Kirby was coming over. So.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedication: Golden Greaser - thanks so much for reviewing! 333

Notes: Ya. I updated. Don't look so shocked. Got a schedule now, see? points to profile. Oh. And like. Fifth chapter! Two more to go! Whoo…!

Once again, let it be known I love Randy.

Steve Randle knew what he thought about Ponyboy. He wasn't neutral, like most of the others. He hated the kid for all his worth. The kid used to be cool; quiet, but independent. A little too clingy to his mom, but that was to be expected, because that's how Mrs. Curtis had raised him. But now…

Ponyboy just waltzed back into everyone's lives, like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't made Soda so depressed that for a long time he didn't smile or laugh. Like he hadn't made Darry worry about Ponyboy so much he couldn't focus on his job. Like Ponyboy hadn't made them all worried sick.

The others may be sympathetic, but Steve was going to treat the kid like he deserved. He didn't care if it was Soda's kid brother - that was exactly why Steve hated him so much. Ponyboy made Soda cry, and didn't feel an ounce of remorse.

So whenever he went over to the Curtis' house, it always pissed him off. Pony was always with Darry or Soda - the two didn't let Ponyboy out of their sight. Which was understandable - they didn't want him running off. But still. Nowadays, Soda talked about nothing but Ponyboy. Darry would always be helping Ponyboy with his homework, although as far as Steve could tell the fourteen-year-old didn't need it. He seemed to get it on his own, but only accepted Darry's help in an attempt to get things back to normal. Or relatively normal, anyways.

Everything was so…different, though. Two-Bit and Johnny had to go to school every day now, to make sure Ponyboy didn't run away. Apparently they sat with him at lunch, walking with him to his class…did everything with him. It was sickening, Steve thought. Ponyboy was still on the track team, only now one of the gang always had to be at practice. It was usually Johnny or Two-Bit, but Steve had his share of babysitting Ponyboy too.

It was then, when Steve had to watch Ponyboy, that Steve would get a glimpse of the Ponyboy he used to like. The kid would be quiet, but very independent.

Steve still hated Ponyboy, though.

It was on one of the days when Ponyboy had track practice, and Steve had to stay and watch, that Steve learned Ponyboy was friend's with a Soc. It started out with Ponyboy going through warm-ups. Jog two times around the track, and then stretch for a bit. Ponyboy was sitting on the ground, his legs stretched in front of him. He was bending so he could touch his toes, when all of a sudden this taller boy kneeled down and then leaned heavily against Ponyboy. The redhead yelped in pain, before sitting cross-legged and elbowing the new boy.

Although they were wearing track clothes, it was obviously that the new guy was a Soc. The clothes just seemed…Soc-ier, if that made any sense. As compared to Ponyboy, whose track clothes looked like just that. Track clothes. Didn't seem like something a Greaser would wear, nor was it something a Soc would wear. It was a style all of its own.

Steve leaned against the fence, his arms folded on the top of the chain-link fence. He watched Ponyboy as he shoved his friend away from him, the Soc trying to tickle Ponyboy…or something. They stopped roughhousing, and the Soc said something. Ponyboy looked embarrassed for a moment, biting his bottom lip, before he replied, nodding his head to the side towards Steve. The Soc looked up at Steve, who glared at him, and then back to Ponyboy. He said something, and Ponyboy laughed. And then they continued with practice.

After it was done, Steve waited for Ponyboy to get dressed into normal clothes. He emerged from the locker room, wearing a pair of baggy pants and a grey sweater. The black-haired kid was with him, and although Ponyboy looked a bit uncomfortable, he still led the kid over to Steve.

"Er, Steve…this is my friend, Randy…er…we were gunna study for a test together so er…" Ponyboy trailed off, biting his lip. Randy stood to the side of Pony, staring at Steve, his face expressionless.

"You're ain't goin' to his house," Steve said, glaring at Randy. Randy simply rose an eyebrow at Steve, probably wondering why the greaser was being so hostile. Ponyboy looked up at his taller friend hopelessly, giving him a look that said "I told you so." Randy shrugged, and spoke.

"Pony figured that, so he was thinkin' we go to his place. You dig?" Randy asked. Steve's glare intensified, and he opened his mouth to say no, but Ponyboy beat him to it.

"I'm sure Darry wouldn't mind. I mean, its just studying. 's not like we're going to do anything bad. Please Steve?" Pony asked, and Steve rolled his eyes, turning and muttering about how it wasn't going to be his fault when Darry said something, and that Ponyboy had better not blame him. Pony and Randy looked at each other and then grinned, following Steve.

They earned a few stares as they walked to the Curtis' place, although it wasn't hard to understand. A greaser, a Soc, and some guy who didn't fit either stereotype, all walking together. But when they got to the Curtis' house…

"Darry? 'm back," Pony called, slipping out of his sneakers. Randy did the same, following Ponyboy into the living room. Ponyboy shrugged at Randy and sat down on the couch, putting his books on the coffee table. Randy did the same. Steve walked into the kitchen, knowing Soda would be there since it was his turn to cook. Darry emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of tight jeans and rubbing his hair dry with a white towel.

"Hey Pon'!" he said cheerfully, his voice a little muffled. "Got any-" he looked up, his eyes widening, "What's a Soc doing in our living room?"

Ponyboy turned bright red, and Randy began to snicker. It was such a…non-Darry reaction, and yet it was so funny because Darry did do that. Darry blinked a couple of times, trying to convince himself it was water in his eyes or something.

"Er…this is Randy…We usually study together the night before a test, so…"

"More like Ponyboy goes over the stuff with me. He's so smart, he don't need to study," Randy said, grinning. Ponyboy blushed more, bowing his head.

"That's not true…" he mumbled. Darry watched this, still shocked by the fact there was a Soc in his house. And that said Soc was his brother's friend.

"Right…" he said slowly, going over to his chair and sitting down, picking up the newspaper. He opened it to the first page, pretending to read but obviously watching the two.

In the kitchen, Soda and Steve watched. Soda's eyes were wide, and Steve's were narrowed hatefully.

"Wonder how Pon' met the Soc…" Sodapop murmured quietly. Steve made a growling noise, still glaring at Ponyboy. He didn't say anything though, choosing instead to shrug. No need to get Soda mad at him.

Notes: Whoo! Oh my God. I finished this at two in the morning and started at twelve. And what do I got to show for it! A little over two pages! I'm so pathetic!

Preview for next chapter: Sodapop's POV! Soda asks Pony why he hangs out with a Soc, and why Pony doesn't seem like a greaser nor a Soc. Find out what happened to Ponyboy in his three-year absence in the next chapter. Coming to fan next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedication: My banana phones, Curtis and Derrick. I luffle you guys!

Author's Notes: GAH! I can't update every week! I tried! I have severe script phobia (fear of writing in public) and oh, its horrible. My brother has a friend sleeping over too! But to make up for the delay, I made this chapter a page longer than what I usually do. Whoo!

One more chapter to go!

Sodapop Curtis could be described in three words - spontaneous mood changer. Although he didn't go from happy to depressed - oh no. More like he went from happy to positively bubbly. He was never _not_ happy - just in lesser forms of it.

Lately, Sodapop had been so giddy it was almost unbearable to be around him. Ever since Ponyboy had come back home, Sodapop wouldn't stop laughing or grinning. It was almost like three years ago, only there wasn't any Mr or Mrs Curtis. And there was a noticeably awkward air in the room whenever Ponyboy was in it. Everyone knew it, but they just had different ways of reacting. Darry would stiffen and try to play the best big brother there ever was. Two-Bit would try to lighten the mood. Johnny would just sit there, staring with wide-eyes. Dally and Steve would…well, glare. Which was to be expected, really.

Although Sodapop had dropped out of high school, he was a smart kid. Just… selective in what he chose to learn. An idiot savant, some might say. Not many people knew this, and it was a fact that was easy to forget. But it was also an easy fact to realize. Look at him - he was a mechanic, almost as good as those who went to college to learn to be one. Keyword almost.

But since Sodapop was smart, he noticed the awkwardness around everyone. He noticed whenever Randy came over things became so tense Soda was pretty sure he could float around in it.

Now, Sodapop didn't really like having all this tension in the air. And if it had to be around, he might as well know why it was around, right? So one day, as they were laying in the bed they shared when they were little, Soda whispered softly, "Where have you been, Pon'?"

He kept his eyes open, watching as his younger brother's back muscles tightened. It didn't seem like he was going to answer, but then the redhead spoke.

"Around."

"Around? C'mon, Pon'. I'm tryin' to be serious here!" Soda muttered, lifting an arm lazily and gently shoving his brother. Ponyboy rolled around so he was facing Soda, his pale green eyes glittering in the moonlight. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Ponyboy rolled onto his back, raising a hand to cover his eyes.

"What's with all the questions, Soda?" he asked quietly, and Soda snorted.

"Well in case you FORGOT ya were kinda gone for _three years_!" Soda said loudly. Darry's bed creaked in the other room as the eldest brother moved around, trying to get some sleep but being interrupted because of Soda's not-so-quiet outburst.

Ponyboy sighed, lifting his fingers so Soda could see one of his eyes.

"You want to know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you. Save questions for later though, got it?" Pony asked, and Soda nodded. Ponyboy sighed again, chewing on the insides of his cheeks thoughtfully.

"Well…for a while I stayed with Tim Sheperd and Curly…" Ponyboy said fondly, a small smile gracing his face. "That was fun. Well. Tim was a little strict, yanno? And all his gang members kept stopping by…bringin' their guns and everything. But being with Curly…that was swell.

"And then I met Randy, and he invited me to stay with him. He's pretty cool for a Soc, ya dig? His parents were real nice. Randy and me, we shared a bedroom. He's like a broth…er…we're really close now…

"Randy was in track before me, and he convinced me to try out. So I did, and…ya. We do relays together, yanno?" Ponyboy paused, and Soda simply shrugged. He personally did not know what a relay was, nor did he particularly care. But he wasn't going to tell Ponyboy that!

"A relay is when you have a baton, yanno? And you run a set distance - one hundred meters, two hundred, four hundred…depending on what kind of runner you are."

"And what kind of runner are you?" Soda murmured. Ponyboy laughed, letting his hand drop from his face to the pillow beneath his head.

"Short distance. Two hundred is as far as I can go without getting out of breath. Randy can run farther, but he likes doing relays with me. And he's not all that fast, so it evens out. Ya dig?"

Sodapop stared at his younger brother, shivering a bit and drawing the blankets closer around himself, taking them from Ponyboy, who didn't realize and thus didn't complain. Or did realize, and chose not to say anything.

"Did you ever think about us?" Sodapop asked, his voice so quiet that had Ponyboy not been lying right next to him, the younger boy probably wouldn't have been able to have heard it. But Ponyboy did hear.

"No."

The sleepiness that was slowly taking over Sodapop retreated right then, at that one word. _No_. And the tone of voice Ponyboy used…it wasn't sad, nor was it arrogant, or smug, or anything like that. It was just that - no. No emotion behind it.

"What…?" It was times like these when Sodapop let the world know that he was indeed an idiot savant. Oh yes. Believe it.

"No, I didn't think about you guys," Pony said softly, "I didn't have to. You guys were always in my head. In my dreams, in my head…sometimes I thought I could hear your voices…" a small smile. "But…you know when you try to avoid thinking of something, you can't help but think about it? It always comes back to you, in five minutes, ten minutes, thirty, an hour…you know? So its impossible to avoid thinking of something…"

Soda sat there, processing this information. So Ponyboy had been thinking of them? Good. It was even better than Ponyboy apparently couldn't get his brothers out of his minds, Sodapop thought.

He said it aloud as he wrapped an arm around Ponyboy and drew his younger brother to his muscular chest. He held on tightly to Ponyboy, barely giving him enough room to breathe. Ponyboy gave an experimental squirm, hoping that he could get out of the hold, but Soda only tightened his grip, and, sitting up, moved his arm over to Pony's side…

Ponyboy squirmed more, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Soda grinned, moving his fingers some more, making an odd finger dance on Ponyboy's sides. Said boy began to thrash, desperately trying to get away from those awful fingers. A small giggle escaped Ponyboy's lips, and that giggle soon became uncontained laughter. Soda's own laughter, rich and silky, joined his younger brother's, and together their laughter woke up Darry. They were too wrapped up in each other, Soda focused on tickling his brother, and Ponyboy focused on trying to get away…or try to stay focused, to notice that their bedroom door had been opened and Darry stood in the doorway…

They did notice, however, when the bed suddenly dipped and Ponyboy was tugged away from Sodapop. Darry held Ponyboy against his firm chest, arms wrapped around his younger brother's arms. Ponyboy's legs were tucked to the sides, akimbo. Surprised at being trapped once again, Ponyboy turned to blink at Darry.

"Wha- Oh glory, Soda! Stop it!" Ponyboy whined, squirming and thrashing as Soda attacked him once again. With both of his hands free, Soda was able to reach more of Ponyboy's weak spots (as well as find some new ones…although Ponyboy was ticklish pretty much anywhere). "C-c-come on, guys! Dar-Darry! _Please_!"

Darry laughed, shifting so he could hold Pony to his chest with one arm. Ponyboy, realizing what was happening, moved to scamper away. And he almost succeeded too, scrambling over Soda's legs, his flannel PJ bottoms covering his feet. But then a hand grabbed his ankle, and he was hauled right back over to Darry. This time Darry made sure to keep a firm grip on Pony as he switched arms, and now Pony was firmly pressed between his arm and side.

"For that," Darry said dramatically. "We shall have to use _three_ arms."

Soda laughed delightedly, and Ponyboy paled.

"Darry, _please _don't! C'mon!" Ponyboy wailed.

Soda simply laughed more and stuck his tongue out at Pony. "That's what you get for not telling us where you were!"

And with that said, Soda tackled Pony, his fingers dancing over Ponyboy's flesh, the muscles tightening under his fingertips. Darry joined Soda, tickling the youngest brother in places Soda couldn't reach or get to. They continued this for a while, until Ponyboy was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Finally Darry let Ponyboy go, and he fell to the bed, panting, face flushed and sweat trickling down his forehead.

"I hate you," Ponyboy panted, glaring at the two.

"Hey, love you too, babe," Soda grinned cheekily, flopping down next to Pony on the bed. Ponyboy scowled, moving to wiggle away from Soda, only to collide into a chest. And once again, an arm wrapped around his thin frame. Only this time, no tickle attacks came.

"Since you guys woke me up, you won't mind if I stay in here then, will you?" Darry smirked, although Pony couldn't see. All he could see was a wall of black.

Ponyboy softly muttered something that sounded like, "Gunna get you in th' morning, jerks…"

And they fell asleep then, the tension finally gone.

End notes: Whoo. X3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: zomg this is it! The final chapter! As always, I apologize for the delay. Couldn't figure out where to go, but then I realize, d'oh, read the last chapter. So I kind of got something to go on. **

**Please read the notes on the bottom of the page! **

True to his threat, Ponyboy did get them in the morning. Or, that is, he tried to.

Ponyboy had been the first to wake up that morning, used to walking up early for school. Not to mention that at Randy's house everyone woke up early. Ponyboy smiled fondly as he dug around for a bowl and flour. It was fun, living with Randy. He had really felt at home with them. But the feeling he got here, in his real home…it was different. A little painful, since Pony never really did get over his parents death. But it felt nice too. Lukewarm, almost.

Measuring out three cups of flour, he put it into the large bowl. He moved away from the bowl to the sink, putting the measuring cup into the sink and filling a half-cup of water. He added that to the bowl, as well as another cup. The used cup he also tossed into the sink, and now he mixed the water and flour, making a nice, firm dough.

Ponyboy was fairly sure his brothers had never had this before, and he wondered if they would try it. The first time Ponyboy saw it, he wasn't too keen on the idea of eating it. But then he tasted it, and oh! He was hooked for life! Now he made it weekly, and…His stomach growled. No! Stop thinking about the yummy-ness of the Russian food he was making!

Putting powder on the counter so the dough wouldn't stick to it, Ponyboy dumped his dough onto it, then frowned. They had to have a rolling pin somewhere around here, right? Frowning, Ponyboy sat on the kitchen floor, opening the nearest cabinet door and staring at the mess inside. How could Darry or Soda manage to cook anything with this mess! It was horrible! But…the yummy meal came first!

Getting a pan out while looking for the rolling pin, he sighed. If he were to make his beloved meal weekly, he would have to organize this kitchen. Way too messy. But…guh. He sounded like a girl! With the cleaning of the kitchen and the obsessing of the meal! Seeing a wooden handle thing, Ponyboy dug for it, grabbing it and revealing the rolling pin. He stood up, picking up the pan and putting that on the stove.

Now was the time for Ponyboy to use his arm muscles - he floured the rolling pin and then smoothed out the ball of dough until it was flat, but not so flat it would tear. Finally getting it flat, Ponyboy got out a knife and sliced the dough into strips, and then into squares. With the amount he was making, he'd probably be able to have the meal for a couple of days. Yum…

Leaving the dough once more, Ponyboy went to the refrigerator and got out butter, the little remain of onion they had left, as well as the leftover potatoes they had from supper last night.

He brought the stuff over to where he was working, putting butter and some of the chopped onions into the pan. He turned it on so the butter would melt, then went to work putting potatoes in the center of the dough squares. He would pinch the sides together, then added them to the pan where the butter was now sizzling. He continued on like that, adding potatoes and pinching the dough together, then adding the finished ones to the pan and removing the ones that were done. He cooked about half of them, saving the rest to be eaten later. The ones he had made though would be enough to fill up Darry and Soda - if they ate them. If not, Pony was sure he could give them to Two-Bit or one of the guys who would surely come over…

"'ey…I smell something good…" Soda mumbled as he entered the kitchen, nearly walking into the wall. "'chu makin'?"

"Piroghi!" Ponyboy chirped as he got the uncooked ones on a plate and put them in the fridge. He got the plate of cooked ones and, grabbing some forks and a couple of other plates, put them on the table. Spearing one of the dumplings in the center, he put it on a plate, leaving the other two had had grabbed at the spot where Darry usually sat.

"Piroghi," Ponyboy said, taking a bite. He chewed on it thoughtfully and swallowed, reaching for the salt and sprinkling it on the piroghi. "it's a Russian dumpling."

Soda sat down across from Ponyboy, grabbing a plate and a fork and spearing a piroghi as well. He bit into it, face expressionless, until he started chewing and tasted it. And then it seemed like a switch had been flicked on, and he was wide awake, devouring the Russian dumpling and spearing a couple more. Ponyboy, who was on his second, pouted.

"Aww. Don't tell me you like it!" Ponyboy whined, "I wanted to eat them for myself!"

Which was partially the truth - the whole point of making the piroghi was for Darry and Soda NOT to eat them. But then again, these were his brothers…they would eat anything. Ponyboy mentally cursed himself for forgetting that.

"You? Eat all of those? Unlikely," Darry said from behind Ponyboy, poking him the side and causing his younger brother to squeak. Darry plopped down in his chair, scooping some piroghi onto his plate. He too added salt before taking a bite into it, closing his eyes.

"I didn't know you could cook," Darry teased, "Before, you couldn't even manage making cereal!"

Ponyboy pouted more, seeking comfort in his food. "Ya, well, I picked some skills up…"

Darry and Soda laughed, and soon Ponyboy joined in too, their laughter carrying through the house and through Tucson in the early hours of the morning.

**Notes: And there it is. The end. I'm sorry the whole chapter is Pony making piroghi - but its really good! I like piroghi. If you haven't had it, go beg someone to make it for you. **

**I liked writing _Runaway_. It was fun, if hard to plan out. But I've learned from it - and next story I right, I will plan it. Which brings me to my next point - my next story. I will write another one, but I don't know what kind. If you review, would you mind telling me what you'd like to see?**


End file.
